Llámalo magia
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: [Para Javi]. Sobre las propiedades mágicas del amor. Drabbles y One-Shot. Multipairing. [Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark]
1. Believe in one thing

_Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Javi! No sabes cómo flipé cuando supe que me habías tocado como AI *-* Me considero afortunada, oh sí :3

Pero ya sabes, el fluff me cuesta y escribir algo que rebasase las 1000 palabras sobre una sola de tus peticiones me fue imposible :S No obstante, pude lograr esto: Un extraño compendio de _drabbles_ sobre algunas de las parejas que sé que te gustan :3 Puede ser algo raro, pero está hecho con toneladas de _love_ , sistah.

Espero te guste y te haga sonreír (Venga, que hasta te hice un _playlist_ especial, por la inspiración) xD

¡Feliz año nuevo, Javi!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo los he pedido prestados un rato y tengo intención de devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños, algún día._

* * *

Para la más adorable sistah del mundo (mundial) C:

* * *

 **Título:** If I Could Believe In One Thing, Just One Thing.

 **Pairing:** Wanda/Visión

 **Rating:** K+ **Género:** Romance

 **Palabras:** 326

 **Música:** Wait de M83

* * *

Si pudiera creer en algo, una sola cosa.

Si se permitiera confiar en alguien como confía en Pietro, aunque diferente; mirar los ojos y abandonar la duda, ganas de quedarse en esas pupilas y esos irises para siempre.

Si tuviera la certidumbre de su cordura, que el mundo anda bien, que la realidad es una materia firme y no el escenario fluctuante de su locura.

Quizá Wanda estuviera pidiendo demasiado. Después de todo, ella no es Natasha. No es Virginia, ni es Sharon, mucho menos María.

Ella está loca, todos lo saben.

 _Pero si pudiera creer en algo, una sola cosa._

 _Y si pudiera… Esa cosa, ése alguien… Ojos que congelan el aire en los pulmones, memorias bellas sobre el acaecer diario._

 _Esa cosa, ése alguien_

 _Un alguien._

 _Un único 'él'._

Solo _ése_ porque Wanda no desea pensar en ningún otro.

 _Si tan solo pudiera creer. Si hubiera una posibilidad…_

Pero Wanda no cree que tenga oportunidad. Vivir _aquella_ cosa. _¿Cuál cosa?_ , ha preguntado Pietro. _Ya sabes_ , replicó _, la_ _cosa._ Leyenda de valentía, mariposas en el estómago y miradas que hablan en el silencio, atesorar una memoria hermosa y guardarla para los momentos de miedo, arriesgar la vida, luchar, morir besando _._

 _Esas cosas._

Que alguien pudiera quererla como en las historias de amor. Wanda aspira, pero no está segura de poder lograrlo...Quizá por esta razón su reacción es pegar un respingo ante el contacto.

Visión toma su mano. Su tacto es frío y su agarre firme. La tranquiliza. Sostiene su mano como si deseara mantenerla con él, en la parte de la realidad que puede controlar, a su lado. Fuera de la demencia, o quizá, si Wanda quiere, acompañarla dentro de ella.

Wanda deja de mirar las manos unidas y eleva la vista para fijarla en los ojos del androide.

 _Ganas de quedarse en esas pupilas y esos irises para siempre._

 _Si pudiera creer en algo, solo una cosa, Wanda creería en los ojos de Visión._


	2. La naturaleza explosiva de la hidracina

**Título:** De la naturaleza explosiva de la hidracina.

 **Pairing** : - ScienceBros, pero sin incesto ;)

 **Rating:** K+ **Género:** Friendship/Humor

 **Palabras:** 519

 **Música:** The Kids Aren't All Right de Fall Out Boy

* * *

—Un día de estos vas a terminar matándonos.

Tony sonrió complacido. Su cara estaba cubierta por una capa de polvo y en el lateral izquierdo las puntas de su cabello estaban algo achicharradas. Bruce había corrido con menos suerte. El rostro lo tenía literalmente en negro por la explosión y la ceja izquierda tardaría un buen rato en crecer. Mejor ni hablar de las pestañas. En serio. Que ni lo mencionara.

 _Adentro, afuera, adentro_ , _afuera_. Los ejercicios de respiración funcionaban cada vez con menos efectividad desde su llegada a la Torre Stark.

—No era un cumplido —gruñó Bruce, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sé —replicó el otro, todavía sonriente—. Si morimos será en nombre de la ciencia.

Banner entornó los ojos en dirección a Tony y estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando una de las partes metálicas del cohete fallido saltó en medio de una explosión. Ambos dieron un saltito hacia atrás.

—Nunca debí mencionar lo del cohete —Se lamentó.

Se le ocurrió también que de ahora en adelante no debía mencionar absolutamente nada que involucrara productos inflamables frente a Tony. El hombre obviamente tenía tendencias pirómanas. Hulk e hidracina no cabían en una misma oración. Claro que no. A quién se le ocurre.

Tony volteó para ver a Bruce, con un gesto despreocupado, y le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

—No podía dejar que la ilusión de niño de mi mejor amigo no se cumpliera. Si el dinero tiene una cualidad, es la de cumplir ilusiones por absurdas e infantiles que sean.

Bruce miró aturdido a Tony. —Si escuchaste la parte de "Y yo brincaba de emoción ante mi éxito", ¿verdad?

Tony negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Sé realista, Bruce. Nadie construye su primer cohete a los siete sin que este explote. Al menos una vez.

—Pensé que tener cuarenta y cinco cambiaría en algo eso.

—Nope.

—En serio hay algo que no trabaja bien dentro de ti.

—Pero ahora sabes lo que es construir un cohete y que explote.

Terminada su oración, el humo alcanzó los detectores en el techo del taller y una lluvia artificial comenzó a bañarlos. Segundos después, _Dum-E_ había vaciado el contenido de un extinguidor sobre ambos.

—JARVIS.

—¿Si, señor?

—Tómanos una foto y agrégala al álbum.

Bruce sintió que se atragantaba, _¿cuál álbum?_.

— ¿Álbum?

—El de los hermanos en la ciencia.

El de los… ¿qué?

—Me voy.

—Pero Bruce…

—No. Me voy. Deberías recoger el desastre antes de que Pepper aparezca por aquí.

Una vez fuera del taller y luego de varios baños, Bruce se rindió a la insistencia de Tony. Terminó en un sillón del penthouse. En una mano una tableta y el dichoso álbum de los hermanos en la ciencia; en la otra, un vaso de té helado.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Vale, sí, podía ser que la mayoría de las imágenes fueran sobre los momentos luego de una desgracia en el taller, siempre cubiertos por la incompetencia de _Dum-E_. Pero no era eso lo que le causaba una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

Es que observando las fotografías Bruce cayó en cuenta: Tenía un amigo.

Mejor que eso.

Bruce tenía un hermano.


	3. Háblame de lo raro

**Título** : Háblame de lo raro.

 **Pairing:** ScarletSpider.

 **Rating:** T **Género:** Friendship/Romance

 **Palabras:** 1079

 **Música:** Feel The Love de Rudimental ft. John Newman

* * *

—¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

—Tengo cara de estar bromeando —replicó Wanda con cierta rudeza.

—No, creo que no —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

—No estoy para entretener mocosos. —Su rostro trató de aparentar desagrado, pero en el fondo la idea le agradaba sobremanera. A decir verdad, las ideas de Peter siempre le agradaban, eran raras… en un buen sentido—. Pero puedo hacer una excepción por la araña.

— _Cool_ , ¿cuál es el plan? Quisiera…

—Cállate y observa —interrumpió ella con una sonrisa retorcida que dejó a Peter con una emoción reflejada en el rostro de tal manera que parecía maniático.

Ambos lucían como maniáticos, en realidad.

Wanda volteó hacia donde Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark conversaban, frunció los labios y estiró una mano, moviendo los dedos. Un pestañeo después, Stark no era más Anthony, sino _Antoinette_.

—Wanda. Esto. Es. FANTÁSTICO. —Peter Parker exclamó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, fulminado de risa.

—Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Steve, por qué tengo boobies? ¡Tengo boobies!

Tony comenzó a picarse los senos con los dedos y luego se llevó una mano a la entrepierna. Al momento, Steve le dio un manotazo para que se dejara aquella parte en paz.

—¿Cómo demonios…? —Stark entrecerró los ojos y giró entorno, buscando a Wanda con la mirada—. ¡Bruja del demonio e infernal mocoso araña! ¡Dije que sería la última vez…! —Gritó con su voz de mujer. Por el rabillo del ojo, Wanda notó como Peter se ahogaba de risa. Su voz debió comenzar a sorprenderle a la propia Stark, porque dejó su reprimenda para llevarse las manos a la garganta.

Otro movimiento de sus dedos, y la situación cambió. Tony volvía a ser hombre, pero Steve…

—¡Mierda, Rogers! Estás buena .

A la exclamación de Tony le siguió un puñetazo de _Steph_ a la cara del millonario.

Aquél fue un día fructífero. Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando tenía a Pietro.

Wanda miró a Peter sobre el sillón y sonrió. No era como tener a Pietro de vuelta, pero se parecía. Y aquello era más de lo que podía pedir de momento.

* * *

Peter se dirigía al ascensor. Atardecía y era hora de volver con su tía, no quería darle razones para preocuparse por él. Presionó el botón y esperó, sin embargo, cuando las puertas se abrieron, por casualidad desvió la mirada y advirtió la presencia de Wanda frente a un ventanal, al otro lado del pasillo. Frunció el ceño, dudó un momento y finalmente dejó que las puertas del elevador se cerraran y se encaminó hacia la Bruja Escarlata.

—¿Enamorada de Nueva York, Brujita?

La chica bufó y despegó su vista de la ciudad para alzar una ceja en dirección a él.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —comentó Peter, sonriente. Curiosamente el humor cambiante de Maximoff le agradaba. Uno nunca sabía qué le podía tocar. Era… emocionante en varios sentidos.

Se le quedó viendo un momento, mientras su mente trabajaba en un asunto que parecía absurdo no haber reflexionado hasta entonces: Wanda era bonita y joven, pero siempre estaba sola. Es decir, claro, convivía con el resto del equipo en las horas estipuladas, y sí, la mayor parte de ese tiempo lo pasaba con él, pero… fuera de eso, Wanda estaba sola.

—¿No deberías estar allá afuera disfrutando de la juventud y todo lo que Stark puede pagar en cuanto a ello?

Maximoff compuso un gesto extraño y regresó sus ojos a la ventana. —¿No deberías estar haciendo justamente lo mismo?

—Soy raro, compañera. _Nerd_ y eso…

Wanda alzó un hombro. —Estoy loca, ¿lo olvidas? —Dijo luego de unos segundos—. Podría causar daño.

Peter arqueó ambas cejas. —¿Quién dice eso? ¿Tony? ¿El Cap?

—Yo.

Peter no pudo suprimir una mueca. Suspiró antes de despedirse y marcharse. Le habría gustado decir que él no pensaba que estuviera loca. Vale, era rara eso no se podía negar. Pero lo raro era excitante. Debería preguntarle a la Capitana América y a Tony que no dejó de insinuársele a lo largo del día.

* * *

Peter se dedicó a buscarla por la Torre antes de marcharse desde entonces. Había cierto bienestar al partir con la sensación de haberla distraído de sus tormentosos pensamientos nocturnos; la satisfacción de saber más de ella, de su extraña manera de actuar que a veces lo orillaban a soñar con ella.

No era que se hubiera convertido en su acosador, para nada. Por favor, por quién lo toman. No. Jamás.

Que fuera capaz de encontrarla aun en sus escondites más apartados, no decía nada. O quizá sí, pensaba a veces. Tal vez sí significaba algo, quizá si hablaba de lo mucho que había llegado a conocerla, a desenmarañar su dulce rareza.

Aquella tarde la halló en una sala de entrenamiento vacía, sus ojos fijos en un punto indefinido, perdida en memorias sobre su hermano, probablemente.

—¿Pietro?

La voz de Peter ni siquiera la hizo respingar, el tema de la conversación, sin embargo, no era usual. Compuso un gesto de extrañeza.

—El nombre de tu hermano. ¿Era Pietro, no?

Wanda asintió una vez y desvió la mirada.

—Debió ser genial —En repuesta a su afirmación, Peter obtuvo de nueva cuenta un semblante interrogante por parte de ella—. Me refiero a que si lo extrañas tanto y todo el tiempo piensas en él…—Un titubeo y la mano sobre su cabeza, delatando inquietud—. Alguien debe ser muy especial para ocupar siempre tus pensamientos, Wanda. Me pregunto cómo es estar siempre en tu extraña mente.

Okey, eso había sonado raro. Y no un buen raro. Una especie de raro-acosador. Igual, debería replantearse el argumento contra su modo _stalker_.

—Tus filtros al hablar van cada vez peor, araña —sonrió ella.

Otra vez, Peter pensó que nunca sabías qué humor estaba de turno con Maximoff. Una caja de sorpresas.

—Quizá puedas hacer algo con tus poderes.

—Contigo podría hacer algo más divertido con mis poderes.

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó nervioso Peter ante la sonrisa cada vez más amplia de Wanda.

Algo brilló en los ojos de la pelirroja. A él se le ocurrió que nunca había visto a una Bruja Escarlata tan… transparente. Sintió algo en el estómago… como emoción. Como ganas de correr a abrazarla.

—Hacer que por fin me invites a salir.

Peter se quedó congelado, pero se las arregló para aparentar tranquilidad.

—¿Aceptarías?

—Si sigues haciendo preguntas tontas te convertiré en una araña de verdad… Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sería lindo besar a una araña.

Peter comenzó a mover un pie frenéticamente mientras Maximoff acababa con la escasa distancia que les separaba.

—Debe ser incómodo con tantos ojos —dijo sonriente antes de que la mayor presionara sus labios contra los suyos.

* * *

Esto no tuvo sentido, pero meh. _Fanservice_ xD Querías ScarletSpider y un poco de ello hay aquí (?)


	4. De vez en cuando

**Título:** De vez en cuando.

 **Pairing:** ScarletWidow

 **Rating:** T **Género:** Romance

 **Palabras:** 371

 **Música:** Simple Girl de IAMX.

* * *

A veces solamente quiere abrazarla. Llegan estos días en que las extremidades arden por algo tan simple como el deseo de estrecharla, sostenerla muy fuerte contra sí, que no quede espacio ni siquiera para el aire, sentir que casi puede disolverse en ella, entre unos brazos cálidos, que protegen y comprenden y aman.

A veces no necesita de más. Cosa tan sencilla como esa. Tan simple como decir que quiere quedarse a vivir en sus ojos verdes hasta el final. Más allá, tal vez. Luego del final, estar siempre juntas.

Hundir la nariz en las ondas rojizas de su cabello, aspirar todo lo que Natasha es en una profunda bocanada que le deje la inequívoca sensación de estar viva, que se sienta como toda la felicidad que conoce arremolinada en el pecho de un solo golpe.

Capturar cada matiz, los destellos de su cabello bajo el sol, las tonalidades de verde en sus ojos, su piel, su temperatura. La exacta curva de sus labios al sonreír.

Así, con cada impresión de ella, Wanda sabrá que Natasha es la realidad, lo cierto, las cosas que existen y de las que puede no dudar.

Que es su cordura.

Wanda de vez en cuando se encuentra a sí misma ansiosa por tocarla, besarla quizá. Contarle de cuando estaba sola, de cuando se sentía perdida. Hablarle de sus sueños _—estás en todos_ —, de los miedos y de la culpa. Describirle cómo se siente cuando la besa; qué explota en qué parte, los colores, los sonidos y el vibrar de todos sus nervios. Luego, que ella hable, oírlo todo, saberlo todo de ella aun sí ya lo ha escuchado antes. A veces Wanda solo desea sentir la voz de Natasha arrullándola, notar como es que el sonido toma forma y la abraza.

Wanda quiere que Nat lo inunde todo.

A veces Wanda solo necesita pronunciar su nombre. Cerrar los ojos y alargar el sonido tanto como guste y así capturar hasta el último de los significados.

Ideas, miradas, roces. Los miles de adjetivos que le quedan pequeños. Recuerdos como imágenes en sepia. Todo matizado por el vehemente deseo de sentirla cerca, de distinguir su olor en un océano de aromas, de fundirse con una de sus sonrisas.

Solo es eso. A veces solo es eso.


	5. Como ella

**Título:** Como ella.

 **Pairing:** Clintasha

 **Rating:** K+ **Género:** Friendship/Romance

 **Palabras:** 494

 **Música:** _Secret Door_ de Arctic Monekeys.

* * *

De repente, siente la mano de Natasha sobre la suya. Clint eleva la vista y la observa con un gesto de extrañeza. El ruido de la fiesta de Tony le dificulta la comunicación, así que procura anunciar su sorpresa mediante una expresión de su rostro.

—No hay nada para nosotros aquí —musita ella apretándole la mano. Esboza una sonrisa y se pone de pie, halando de él en el proceso.

Antes de darse cuenta y sin oponer mucha resistencia o hacer demasiadas preguntas, Natasha lo ha subido a su motocicleta y lo ha sentado en la parte trasera. El viaje es en silencio, salvo por el ruido de las calles y el ronroneo del vehículo debajo de ellos. Clint piensa, de pronto, que debe verse como una colegiala huyendo de clase. La idea lo hace sonreír por alguna razón, se encoge de hombros y se inclina un poco más sobre Nat, abrazándola con mayor fuerza. Pega su oído a la espalda de la pelirroja y se deja arrullar por el débil sonido de su corazón.

—Pareces una muchachita allá atrás —le dice Nat en voz alta. No puede verla, pero seguramente está sonriendo con cierta sorna. Clint gruñe y se pega más a su espalda en un ademán algo infantil.

Quisiera decirle que por ella… por ella sería cualquier cosa. Lo que ella quisiera.

Al llegar, bajo la primera luz de un amanecer gris, nota que la niebla se extiende como una alfombra sobre el terreno, pero a unos metros de donde se ha estacionado, la niebla se derrama en lo que parece un precipicio. Caminando detrás de Romanov, Clint nota que es una ladera suave.

Ese no es el camino que Natasha sigue, sin embargo. Su curiosidad deberá ser saciada en otra ocasión. La vía que ella elige sube por otra colina un tanto más empinada. Del otro lado, Clint se sorprende, está la ciudad. Lejana y brillante, se ve tan diminuta desde ese lugar.

—Me habría gustado que la vieras con menos luz, es hermosa.

Clint no imagina que pueda verse más hermosa.

La verdad, es que Clint no imagina que algo pueda ser más hermoso que Natasha.

Desvía la mirada hacia la pelirroja. Su rostro serio, cualquiera pensaría que no acusa emoción alguna el encontrarse ahí, sola y con él, a esa hora.

Pero Clint ya no es cualquiera. No más.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —dice con suavidad, buscando su mano para sostenerla mientras la mira a los ojos.

—No le digas a Tony, o querrá construirse una casa y lo arruinará todo.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

La niebla se disipa mientras Clint ya no mira el paisaje. No puede dejar de contemplarla. El sol aparece, ya puede intuirlo, es anaranjado, de vez en cuando vuelve a cubrirse de nubes. Seguro la ciudad ahora es un bonito espectáculo. Debería estar mirando el verde a su alrededor, en todo caso.

Pero no.

No hay belleza, nada que traiga sosiego o felicidad como Nat.

Nada es como Nat.

Quizá porque todo lo es Nat.

* * *

Este tiene menos sentido aun, pero Javi, comprende, la felicidad (tuya, mía y de los personajes) lo demandaba, momentos lindos y sin sentido :3

Espero te gustaran, sistah. Muchos abrazos y besos y algún día habrá ScienceBros en formato incesto y SilverSpider, te lo prometo.

¡Éxito en todo, pastelito!


End file.
